Archivo:4Minute - (Gayoon
Descripción Download link: http://www50.zippyshare.com/v/19403916/file.html Lyrics: ROMANIZATION LYRICS Hey, You know what? I've got something to tell you, baby The sweetest thing is right here for you Tonight nan sunjinhajineun anhjiman sunsuhae nal wonhandaneun mal modu jinbuhae chaghan sonbodaneun nappeun sone kkeullyeo Good boybodaneun nappeun nome kkeullyeo daendibodaneun segsihan namja teughi bami doemyeon byeonhaneun namjaga joha geuraeseo nega joha oneureun heoraghalge naege deureowa Ooh, Sweet body Uh uh kaseutella ppangcheoreom dalkomhae neon ama cheoeumil neukkim Ooh, Sweety honey neon nal ijji moshal geol oneul bam Uh uh bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I'm so dangerous mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa nareul anajwo Baby nareul manjyeojwo oneul uri i bami kkeutin deus michyeo norana ajjilhae Oh my paradise No oh oh bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Ooh sharalralralra sharalralralra (Hey ho!) neol gajil junbiga dwaesseo deureowa Ooh ooh ooh ooh, sharalralralra sharalralralra You're comin' boy Ah bimilseureoun dulmanui pati eotteon ganseobdo eobsi nal gamssaneun palgwa dari ibeuro haneun daehwaneun eobseo geujeo nunbichgwa sonjisgwa baljisgwa momjis jageugjeogin ttoneun chimyeongjeogin maelyeog nal wihae aesseuji ma geureon baelyeo ttawineun pilyo eobseo gajda beolyeo naega jeil johdago ppalli hae jwo Ooh, Sweety honey neon nal ijji moshal geol oneul bam Uh uh bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I'm so dangerous mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa nareul anajwo Baby nareul manjyeojwo oneul uri i bami kkeutin deus michyeo norana ajjilhae Oh my paradise No oh oh Ah, Cuz I don't really wanna be that, Oh Ah, I'm comin' I, I, I'm comin' boy Keep in touch bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Baby, I'm so dangerous mangseoriji malgo gipge deureowa nareul anajwo Baby nareul manjyeojwo oneul uri i bami kkeutin deus michyeo norana ajjilhae Oh my paradise No oh oh bameneun jjogeumeun wiheomhan yeoja Ooh sharalralralra sharalralralra (Hey ho!) neol gajil junbiga dwaesseo deureowa Ooh ooh ooh ooh, sharalralralra sharalralralra You're comin' boy Ooh, sharalralralra sharalralralra (Hey, ho!) Ooh ooh ooh ooh, sharalralralra sharalralralra HANGUL LYRICS Hey, You know what? I've got something to tell you, baby The sweetest thing is right here for you Tonight 난 순진하지는 않지만 순수해 날 원한다는 말 모두 진부해 착한 손보다는 나쁜 손에 끌려 Good boy보다는 나쁜 놈에 끌려 댄디보다는 섹시한 남자 특히 밤이 되면 변하는 남자가 좋아 그래서 네가 좋아 오늘은 허락할게 내게 들어와 Ooh, Sweet body Uh uh 카스텔라 빵처럼 달콤해 넌 아마 처음일 느낌 Ooh, Sweety honey 넌 날 잊지 못할 걸 오늘 밤 Uh uh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I'm so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Ooh 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey ho!) 널 가질 준비가 됐어 들어와 Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 You're comin' boy Ah 비밀스러운 둘만의 파티 어떤 간섭도 없이 날 감싸는 팔과 다리 입으로 하는 대화는 없어 그저 눈빛과 손짓과 발짓과 몸짓 자극적인 또는 치명적인 매력 날 위해 애쓰지 마 그런 배려 따위는 필요 없어 갖다 버려 내가 제일 좋다고 빨리 해 줘 Ooh, Sweety honey 넌 날 잊지 못할 걸 오늘 밤 Uh uh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I'm so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh Ah, Cuz I don't really wanna be that, Oh Ah, I'm comin' I, I, I'm comin' boy Keep in touch 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Baby, I'm so dangerous 망설이지 말고 깊게 들어와 나를 안아줘 Baby 나를 만져줘 오늘 우리 이 밤이 끝인 듯 미쳐 놀아나 아찔해 Oh my paradise No oh oh 밤에는 쪼금은 위험한 여자 Ooh 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey ho!) 널 가질 준비가 됐어 들어와 Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 You're comin' boy Ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 (Hey, ho!) Ooh ooh ooh ooh, 샤랄랄랄라 샤랄랄랄라 Categoría:Vídeos